This invention relates generally to treating agent dispensers and more specifically to treating agent dispenser apparatus adapted for use in an automatic washing appliance.
Means for automatically dispensing treating agents such as detergents and rinse aid are normally provided in automatic washing appliances. Such treating agents must be dispensed during specific and different phases of the operating cycle of the appliance. For example, in an automatic dishwasher, detergent is dispensed early in the washing operation, whereas rinse aid is dispensed early in the final rinse cycle. Automatic dispensers which operate in preselected timed sequence to dispense such additives have been provided in the past. Typically, such dispensers are spring loaded to their open or dispensing position. The user places the additive in the dispenser, then overcomes the spring force in closing the cup which is held in its closed position by a mechanical latch. The dishwasher sequence controller releases the mechanical latch at the appropriate time in the operating cycle and the cup is snapped open by the force of the spring. One problem with such dispensing apparatus is that the rapid movement associated with opening the dispenser is noisy. Thus, a method for reducing the noise associated with operation of the dispensing apparatus is desirable.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide dispensing apparatus for an automatic washing appliance in which the rate of movement of the dispensing apparatus in dispensing treating agents contained therein is controlled for a quiet operation.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide dispensing apparatus for an automatic washing appliance in which the rate of movement of the dispenser is controlled by a gear drive arrangement.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide dispensing apparatus for sequentially dispensing multiple additives, in which the means for dispensing the first treating agent is moved to its dispensing position in concert with the movement of a driving motor and the means for dispensing the second additive is moved to its dispensing position in response to subsequent driving motor operation.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide dispensing apparatus which includes two separate dispensing means sequentially operated by a dedicated dispenser motor.